This invention relates to a process for the production of polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers and polyisocyanate organic silicate solid/cellular solid products. The polyisocyanate silicate prepolymer will react chemically with many organic compounds and polymers, inorganic compounds, organic silicate compounds and polymers, and mixtures thereof to produce useful polyisocyanate organic silicate solid/cellular solid products.
The products produced by this invention may be utilized as thermal insulating material, noise insulating material, floatation materials in boats, shock-resistant packaging, cushions, as fiber, as coating agents, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as casting material, as putty material, as constructional components of a building, etc. The products have improved heat and flame resistant properties. The products are novel and economical; some have wood-like physical properties. The products may be sprayed or mixed in place.
In the process according to the invention at least 4 components are used to produce the novel polyisocyanate organic silicate solid/cellular solid products as follows:
1. Component A: an oxidated silicon compound PA1 2. Component B: an organic polyisocyanate or polyisothiocyanate PA1 3. Component C: an organic amphiphilous compound PA1 4. Compound D: a curing agent and/or activator PA1 1. alcohols, thioalcohols, phenols and thiophenols: PA1 2. Aldehydes: PA1 3. Carboxylic acids: PA1 4. Carboxylic acid chlorides, carboxylic acid bromides, sulphonic acid chlorides: PA1 5. Esters: PA1 6. Ethers and Thioethers: PA1 7. Halomethyl compounds: PA1 8. Ketones: PA1 9. Nitriles: PA1 10. Nitro compounds: PA1 11. Sulphonic acids: PA1 The carboxyl acids and/or sulphonic acids may be partially or completely neutralized, for example with alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides e.g. sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, barium hydroxide, or magnesium hydroxide, or by the addition of amines, e.g. trimethylamine, triethylamine, methylmorpholine, pyridine, dimethylaniline, or metal alcoholates e.g. sodium t-butanolate or potassium isopropanolate. Metal oxides, hydroxides or carbonates, either in the solid form or suspended in diluents, may also be used for neutralization. Calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate and dolomite, for example, are particularly suitable. Tertiary amines are useful in this neutralization, e.g. alkoxylated products of primary and secondary amines, and also polyesters or polyacrylates which contain tertiary nitrogen atoms as well as the known condensation products based on epichlorohydrin and polyamines. PA1 12. Components (C) according to this invention may also comprise compounds which contain phosphorus, for example, trimethyl phosphite, trimethylphosphates, triethylphosphite, triethyl phosphate, diethylphosphite, diethylphosphate, dimethylphosphite, dimethylphosphate, thiophosphoric acid-O, O-dimethylester, thiophosphoric acid trimethylester, or theophosphoric acid-O, O-dimethyl ester chloride. PA1 13. Lignin: PA1 1. water. PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g. calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates and may also be used. The molar ratio of Ml.sub.2 OSiO.sub.2 (Ml=metal) is not critical and may vary within the usual limits but is preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 20 to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA1 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA1 5. Alkali metal metasilicate pentahydrate such as sodium, commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates, and potassium metasilicate pentahydrate. PA1 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 7. Water containing 0.001% to 10% by weight of an activator (catalyst) such as PA1 8. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA1 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA1 10. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide, alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA1 11. Water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight.